


Knowing You're Safe

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horrors of War, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Long Shot, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Strategy & Tactics, Talking, Vikings, Worry, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron won't let Eclipse out of his sight, so she has to attend his strategy meetings with Optimus and Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You're Safe

 

"How long will it take for the smiths to make enough armor to replace all those we've lost?"

 

"Not fast enough by next spring.  Not unless you want them done right."

 

"Can't we bring them helpers?  Certainly we could employ some of the younger ones to help out."

 

"Rodimus, there's only so much help we can give the smiths before it becomes a burden on them.  Remember, they do most of the work themselves.  Only someone they take on as an apprentice can actually do more than just stir the fire and refill the water."

 

"Surely we could have the apprentices do more work on their own?"

 

"Are you serious?  You'd put our lives in the hands of apprentices who at most have done this for maybe a year?"

 

"Megatron, we need to replenish our armor and weapons."

 

"A well-crafted sword is better than ten shitty swords in any fight."

 

"Bombrush, even a shitty sword could kill a good warrior if he has little armor to cover his ass with."

 

"Rodimus," Optimus Prime interrupted, "You bring up a good point, but Shockwave has a good point."

 

"Sir, while Rodimus’ suggestion is a bit too much, he does bring up a good point," Prowl, one of Optimus's warriors, added, "We need to find a way to supply our men with more armor and supplies.  A good sword is better than a weak, brittle one, but one warrior with a good sword won't survive against an army like Nemesis."

 

"We could improvise.  Perhaps look to other means to defend ourselves or attack them?"

 

"With what, Ultra Magnus?" Bombrush added, "That would only work if we had a surplus of anything we could use."

 

"We have the trees."

 

"But we don't have the manpower or time to spare chopping all them down.  Especially not with construction still ongoing."

 

Eclipse nearly dozed off as she listened to the men at the table talk on about their ironworks and supplies.  She had been listening to her husband and the others talk for nearly half the afternoon.  She had brought some simple sewing to do, but she had even finished her patchwork on her tunic and they were still talking.  None of it was entertaining to listen to.  Just a bunch of men bickering about food rationing, trying to stay on schedule for the construction of the huts, battle plans, scouting reports, and a number of other things including said topic on how to rebuild their supply of armor and weapons to undertake said battle plans.

 

No wonder Megatron always came back from these long talks grumpy.  If this was all they talked about, then it was no surprise that her husband sometimes despised these meetings despite how important they were.

 

It wasn't as if much was ever accomplished, from what she could tell.

 

"There's another issue that we need to discuss-"

 

"Oh Primus, not again."

 

"Megatron," Optimus Prime warned the other.

 

Rodimus took that moment to finally get his words across, "I'm serious; we have to address this issue!"

 

"No, we don't have to at this-"

 

"You realize that we can't just sit here and let them have their way until next spring!"

 

"Rodimus, we're not saying we don't want to," Bombrush spoke for his leader, "But we lost three men not a week ago when they tried to save that family-"

 

"I know that!" hands slammed down on the table as the young leader nearly leaned his entire body over it to yell at her husband, "But we can't just let them keep terrorizing the entire land and do nothing about it!  We're the only ones who can at least help!"

 

Shockwave's emotions didn't waver a bit as he spoke up, "There is nothing we can do for them.  We would only lose more men and it wouldn't save many."

 

"Are you fucking-?"

 

"Rodimus, please-" Ultra Magnus put a hand on the young man's shoulder, causing the leader to silence for a bit, "Perhaps we could send out convoys?  At least warn them or offer them safety with us?"

 

"And strain our supplies and risk all of us?" Megatron now looked ready to jump over the table as the other had nearly down not a minute ago, "We can barely survive as it is and you want to just bring in more refugees?"

 

"It could increase our workforce-"

 

"-While decreasing our food supply and forcing more construction on our workers-"

 

"-Which these refugees could help alleviate by adding their assistance."

 

Eclipse turned to look at the maps by her as Prowl and Ultra Magnus had their back and forth argument.  The three tribes had been having trouble offering aid to refugees from Nemesis Prime's attacks.  They had been able to take in a few survivors and escapees from the enemy's tribe, but it was putting a lot of stress on their tribes already.

 

"We have to at least try!"

 

"We cannot risk men trying to launch a suicide rescue mission to save a few people from Nemesis and his tribe!"

 

"And you're just willing to let them suffer!  You heard from those women who escaped!  The beatings, the degradation, being forced..." his voice stuttered, "... and what they did to their bab-"

 

"Rodimus!"

 

The room fell eerily quiet.  Eclipse could sense that everyone's eyes turn back to her as if waiting for a reaction.

 

But she could not give one.  Her body was so numb to it all that oddly, the thought of what was happening to those women at Nemesis's camp didn't bother her.

 

It wouldn't stop the nightmares she would probably have that night.

 

"That's... all I wanted to say..."

 

"Your words have been noted."  Optimus's voice broke the silence better than Rodimus' pained attempt at apologizing to her and her husband, "We will try to think of something."

 

"I know," Rodimus answered in a broken voice, "We won't turn our backs on the weak and innocent."

 

Eclipse played with the edge of the map as footsteps marked the departure of a few people.

 

"Megatron."

 

"Perhaps another day, Prime."

 

"Very well.  Until tomorrow."

 

After Optimus and his men left, Eclipse waited.  She knew what came next after these meetings.

 

"Eclipse?"

 

What a surprise.  Bombrush had come over to help her up.  She didn't answer, instead letting the older man help her up to escort her to her husband.  She hoped they wouldn't stop anywhere on the way home.

 

Eclipse knew the chances of that were slim. Ever since her suicide attempt, Megatron had never let her out of his sight.  Even with the examples of those two guards weighing in on the ones still watching her, Megatron had dared not let her go too far from him ever.

 

As she, Megatron, Bombrush, Shockwave, and her two guards walked towards their camp, she could still feel the tension in the air.  Megatron's arm was wrapped tight around her and kept his head forward, never turning to look at her.  Eclipse just felt so out of place, wishing more than anything she could just go back to their hut and rest.

 

She never liked attending those meetings, especially when the leaders and their men tried to avoid subjects like that last one while she was in earshot.  But because Megatron absolutely refused to let her out of his sight, it meant she had to come with him to their meetings.

 

No one had ever spoken a word against her being there.  She knew it was because everyone now knew of what she had nearly done.  Even in the other camps, all eyes turned to her with sorrow and pity.

 

She couldn't stand it.  She just wanted to be left alone.

 

"Shockwave."

 

"Yes, Leader?"

 

"Go and get the reports from the workers.  I want an update on how construction is going and how our supplies are looking."

 

"Yes Leader." Shockwave departed, heading to the right and towards the construction area.

 

"Bombrush."

 

"Check on our men and get a hunting party ready for tonight?"

 

"At the latest tomorrow morning if the men need more rest."

 

"Done."

 

Bombrush left the same way Shockwave did, only to their left.

 

This happened often, but rarely did Megatron ever send his officers away to do what he normally did.  At least it allowed them to go straight to their hut, the guards waiting outside as always while Megatron brought her inside.

 

She should probably get dinner going.  Perhaps something simple like vegetable stew or-

 

A gasp left her as arms pulled her into a tight embrace, her head pressed against her husband's armor as his hand came up to caress her hair, his own face pressed deep into it.

 

"Ah... M-Mega-?"

 

"I should have fucking ripped his mouth out," Eclipse could feel his hands clenching against her back and hair, "That damn brat can't keep his mouth shut when he needs to."

 

"Megatron?"

 

"Primus, Eclipse, you shouldn't have had to hear that.  I should have shut him up before he ever spoke of it."

 

Oh.  He was upset about her hearing that.  He felt guilty that she had to hear that comment.

 

"It's alright."

 

"No, it's not."

 

"Megatron," his grip tightened again, "It's fine.  If it bothers you that much, then perhaps you shouldn't bring me to those meetings anymore."

 

"I-" his breath hitched a bit, "I can't."

 

"Megatron-"

 

"I can't.  I need... I need to know you're safe.  I need-"

 

"I know.  I know," Eclipse reached up to hug him back, "I would never do that to you again.  I won't leave you."

 

He didn't respond, only holding her to him as his face nuzzled into hers.

 

"Would it make you feel better if I waited outside or in the next tent while you had those meetings?"

 

His hands tensed.  He was probably still hesitant to not have her in the same room as him.

 

"If not, could I perhaps have someone to talk to?  So that I have something to do other than listen to the talks?"

 

"...I'll think about it."

 

At least he didn't say no.  "Thank you."

 

He kissed her head as they continued to hold each other.  Eclipse's arms soon started to tire.

 

"Megatron?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I need to start making dinner soon."

 

"... Dinner can wait a little longer."

 

"But-"

 

"I just want to stay like this."

 

That surprised her, but Eclipse could feel warmth in her chest as she smiled softly and leaned back into his chest.

 

She had to agree.  It was nice being held like this.

 

Dinner could wait.

 

END


End file.
